


Sticky Encounters (Hisoka from Hunter X Hunter fanfiction)

by KalaShade



Category: Hisoka - Fandom, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Past Child Abuse, primal kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaShade/pseuds/KalaShade
Summary: (This is a work of fanfiction, I do not have any rights to the original work.)She is a Demon in a pretty shell Hired to kill the clown, but will he be more then she can handle; will something dark and mysterious get in her way. Will a feeling that she has never felt in her whole life, end up changing her world forever.
Relationships: Hisoka/Other(s), Hisoka/writer
Kudos: 2





	1. New Target

**Author's Note:**

> Triger warning  
> Explicit sexual content, retelling of passed abuse, 18+

Chapter 1  
I was sitting in the bar waiting on my next drink when I felt the air move and my shadows worn of a newcomer, I looked up to judge if this person was a common bar paytren or someone after something far more sinister. He was a man of short stature and he reeked of piss and fear, I wrinkled my nose up trying to get the smell to leave me nose; but it was only getting worse with every breath I took. I Looked up again, my paciatice was growing very thin with this unrelenting assault on my breathing; only to see the reeking wrench sitting next to me. I growled low in my throat only to be echoed by the shadows that filled the bar, that growls were followed by screams, tubaling of chairs and breaking of glass as the bar patrons were stirred into motion.  
The barkeep quickly came up to the man next to me whispering in a hushed tone “You….you can’t sit… there.. PLease move” the barkeep could barely get the words out past his chattering teeth.  
“I don’t want… to be here either… but I have no choice.” the reeking man shivered in his seat and I was growing impatient with him, well even more impatient than I already was.  
“What… What do you need of the Lady Shade?” The barkeep bowed to me when he said my name which lightened my mood slightly.  
“I need to hire her..” he whimpered out through his teeth, the smell of fear poured off of him as I turned my body to face him head on.  
I looked him over, noticing more about him; he wasn’t exactly dirty, which made me curious as to why he smelled of piss. He was disheveled indeed, sweaty and pale as he sat next to me, I wrinkled my nose once more as I watched a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face, a bead of sweat running from a resetting hairline to a pale but red and blotchy face of a middle aged male. He wasn’t completely clean shaven, he had spots were he missed hair like his hand was shaking this morning as he shaved. I couldn’t help but think, maybe he was thinking of this exact moment, the moment he sat next to Lady Shade, one of the deadliest women in this world.  
I was starting to enjoy his fear, I wasn’t that well known to the whole world; but those that did know of me called me a Demon of death and shadows. Those that didn’t know me, saw me as a short curvaceous dark haired woman, with tri colored eyes; forest green eyes circled in deep jade and brightened from the center with a circle of melted gold. They matched well with my pale moonlit skin, when I used my nen you could see shadows moving under its depths and the scars that crossed my body glowed like bright beacons of past battles. The more Nen I used the more my hair would shift to white, just like my eyes would go more gold turning me into more of a monster then woman.  
He was frozen for a moment as I looked him over, much like a rabbit unsure if they want to bolt or wanting for the right moment to bolt. I couldn’t help but to smile at him, opening my plump deep red lips into a sharp smile, only to laugh as he started to shake in front of me, no longer a small shiver. Should I take pity on this man, that obviously forced himself here to talk with me; I rolled my eyes when I thought about it.  
I spoke for the first time, putting a lil honey into my voice to comfort him; I really didn’t want him to wet himself next to me. “What would you have of me Sir?”  
He blushed slightly adding a lil color to his cheeks “I want… no need to hire you to kill someone”  
This had me slightly curious, yes I took jobs; but there was a family that lived on a mountain that usually took all the assassin jobs. I have had a few, ones that I found interesting or of a challenge; but as I said I wasn’t that well known in the world. I didn’t want people to know much about me, cause I work truly from the shadows. I couldn’t help but chuckle to myself as I thought the pun in my head.  
I met his eyes as I spoke once more “There is a family on a mountain that takes assassin jobs, I believe their name is Zoldyck; why come to me for this?”  
“The man I want killed is protected by that family.”  
That was odd to me, that family would kill anyone for the right amount of money; the question must have been in my eyes because he spoke more about it.  
“He is friends with the oldest of the Zoldyck children” He took a glop as he finished his small explanation, and I have a feeling it wasn’t only me that feared. Going up against someone that was friends with the Deadliest families in our world. He was gaining my interest with each new detail.  
“Tell me his name” I lean on my hand as I lift my drink to my lips, sipping on the dirty martini; as I wait for his answer.  
“Hisoka”  
“I haven’t heard of him” I sipped harder on the drink until I reached the bottom, sucking in air; which caused my brow to furrow.  
It was like the barkeep knew what I was thinking, he quickly switched the drink with a new one, I took a sip and was pleased with the salty taste of it; I gave him a small nod. He then bowed low and backed away, understanding that I was pleased and didn’t need him at this moment for anything else. There was a reason this was my bar, yes I scared the piss out of everyone on the daily, or when I can come in; but I tipped well and often bought rounds for regulars that I enjoyed. Yes they feared me, but that was mainly because of the many bar fights that I have started over the years.  
The man started to speak once more “He is a Nen user, that killed my brother and many in the Midori mafia in which he was the head of.”  
So he was out for revenge, he is in a mafia family but yet he was coming to me. “Why come to me, why not one of your men.”  
“Im… The last one left, and I wasn’t in that part of the family; I was the accountant.” He was rolling his hands over each other, like he was fighting off a past embracement.  
“I see, can you tell me more about his nen abilities”  
He shook his head “I can’t tell you much, cause not much is known about him; but…. I should have died with my brother.” tears wore welling up in his eyes, as he finished speaking.  
I felt for him, but I wasn’t close to my family. I was trained to help them with their political gain, so I was kept as a secret when I was born; and only brought out to seduce and kill those that were in the way of my fathers goals. I left when I was 17 and haven’t looked back for the last 7 years. I have debated ruining all my fathers political goals, but I have chosen to just move on with my life. If he was to ever come after me again, I would gladly kill him and everyone that helped him in making my childhood a living nightmare.  
My blood was heated thinking about my father so I couldn’t help but wanting to hurt something, or someone. “Where is this Hisoka?”  
“He will be at the Hunter exam later this week”  
“My fee?”  
“I have put all the money from my family into this account.” He slid a card across the counter to me, I picked it up and handed it to the barkeep that went to the back room and after a few minutes came back out.  
“It covers your fee, and then some My Lady” I really needed to learn this man’s name; he pretty much has been taking care of me for the past few months, before that it was his mother. She was no longer able to do such a thing, but she kept an eye on my accounts from home and left her son to take care of my needs while I was in the bar.  
I looked up at the bar keep. “Your name? I'm sorry that I have not asked, or most likely I forgot when your mother switched you over to the front of the business.”  
“Joseph, my Lady” he was standing a lil taller as he looked at me, like pride was pumping through his veins.I couldn’t help but smile at him, it wasn’t one of my threatening smiles but a genuine happy one; I felt slightly bad for not remembering.  
“Thank you Joseph” I looked him over for a moment as the pride was clear in his face as he smiled at me, he was a red haired lad; I say lad but he had to be close to my age or possibly a little bit older.  
Freckles speckled his face, giving his pale skin some color and he was pleasing to the eye. It was like I was seeing him for the first time, I really needed to pay more attention to those in my inner circle.  
I gave him another nod before turning back to the man next to me, I sipped at my drink as I thought about this job. “You know, I don’t always take the kill once I get the money; you should go to someone that can guarantee the kill.”  
“You are my last hope, so I will take the gamble that you will.”  
I sipped again before speaking “If you come after me, if I don’t go for the kill after I take the money; I will come after you. You SURE, you want to take that risk.”  
I have a weird thing about jobs, I lived for it; but if my shadows or I didn’t feel right about the kill we didn’t take it. We weren’t under the control of anyone, and the fee was mostly a gamble for the people that gave it; I always got the job done after I met the target and my gut wanted the kill. If something didn’t feel right about the kill, I wouldn’t go for it; I would always look into a target; but very few did I take on. Most of the time it turns out, it was someone wanting me to kill an innocent that was in their way in some form, and I was never going to do that again.  
“Yes, I have a good feeling you will see him as a challenge and worth dying at your hands Lady Shade.” He was calming down, so sweating decreased; he still smelled horrible but I must be getting used to it.  
I then realized something “You said… Hunter exam?”  
“Yes, that's why I added more money hoping that you would use that as an incentive to use that exam as an opportunity to get to him.” He pulled out a handkerchief to dab at his forehead as the nerves were getting to him again.  
The hunter exam, I saw no point in getting a hunter's license; I'm skilled enough to get it easily, but what was the point? I am a skilled nen user, and not only that I was a special nen user. The more I rolled this around in my mind, I thought why not; It could hold its own challenges even if I don’t take the kill.  
“Very well, I will look into the target.” hope filled the man’s face as he reached for my free hand and dropped to his knees on the floor.  
“Thank you…..thank… you” Tears were dripping onto my hand as he abased himself at my feet, as I couldn’t help the look of disgust that filled my face.  
I jerked my hand out of his hands, shaking it in the air trying to get the fluids off my skin as a napkin was handed to me from Joseph. I took it as I watched the man fall apart at my feet, he was crying deep body jerking sobs, I didn’t think they were happy tears; I had a feeling that they were tears for the loss of his organization and brother. I cleaned myself up as Joseph came around and picked the man up and took him out of my site, I turned and looked at my drink as I made plans for the coming challenges.


	2. First Encounter

The elevator was slow moving and I was starting to get impatient with the waiting, this whole week went by pretty quickly; as I passed test after test just to make it here to the exam. I'm second guessing this whole thing, I didn't need a hunters license, I could get all the money I wanted with my skills; yes there were perks with having a license, but then again I didn't want that many people to know what I was capable of. I made a plan to try and only use my physical strength during the exam and not any of my nen abilities, the shadows grumbled as I reached out and pet along the curves of them; I enjoyed the cool mist feel of them on my skin while I could, because once these doors opened they would have to stay silent and hide there presents as much as possible.  
I was dressed casually, well casually for me; I had on black shorts made of a fabric that helped with friction. My thick fucking thighs ruin most other fabrics, but these seemed to hold up good; I had to wear a tight fitted crop top with straps to hold my breasts in place so they wouldn't get in the way of me drawing blades. Drawing blades across the body, was difficult with breasts and damn near impossible for the ones with larger breasts like mine. I should just get them cut off so I can have more freedom when it comes drawing a blade across my body.   
I was wearing a full body leather harness, with many holsters for the blades. My ribs had 4 throwing blades on each side, down my spine was a large blade about as long as my forearm; I used my long curly hair to cover it and the handle from site. I had two daggers on my thighs, and two wrist sheaths, one for each arm that held a blade that would slide out it I triggered it with nen. I never went anywhere without all my blades, but to hide them from unwanted attention I would wear a long black leather duster. The look was finished with leather boots that went up my calves, the boots were well worn in; so running in them wouldn't be a problem.   
I was staring at myself in the metal of the door, my eyes are bright and shining today, the gold taking on more of a glow today, like the sun shining through the forest canopy. I was debating beating my head into the shining metal, to smear it with a red glow; like my very own painting, when the door finally opened and my shadows instantly shifted to normal. A man was standing there and as soon as I stepped out he handed me a button with the number 333 on it.   
"You will need to wear that on your person, and try your best not to lose it" I didn't really listen to him as I pinned the button to my left hip and walked into the overly crowded cave like room.

I swiveled and swerved through the crowd like a dancer as I looked for a clown with tattoos on his face of a star and teardrop. He was pretty easy to find, and I couldn't help but get a jerk in my stomach as I looked at him for the first time. He was easily a foot taller than me, and his hair was a lovely shade of burgundy; my mind went to thoughts of running my fingers through it. Running my.. fingers through his hair… That's what I was thinking about as I scoped out a man that I am supposed to kill. I shook my head violently, desperate to shake all thoughts that weren’t about how to kill this man out of my head.   
I'm a trained killer, a ruthless one that will always get the kill if I set my mind to it, and I wanted to pet my target; to feel the silky strands slide through my fingers. I blinked hard as I realized that I was still thinking about him in such a manner, what was wrong with me. I had to turn away from him quickly, when he looked my way; fuck, he obviously noticed that. Something that had never happened to me without me using it as a way to throw off a target happened, I felt the heat on my cheeks and I knew I was blushing for getting caught looking at him.   
Oh my God, that's it the mission is over; I can't take this anymore. Wait.. wait.. wait.. calm down, and take deep breaths he didn't notice, just look up and see. I turned to look at him but this time I stared at his hands, the Sharp nails making me think about what they would feel like pressed into my skin. FUCK. No, not again. I moved my eyes up further up his arms, I noticed that they were toned and strong; long enough to wrap around my body and easily lift me up to line my face up with his. I would be close enough…. To lean in and kiss him. Bitch.. you better stop this train of thought.   
It only got worse as I made it the rest of the way up to his face, he was looking right. At. Me. You have got to be fucking kidding me, he just watched me think all these things about him. Oh he knew what I was thinking. I could see it on his face, the slight smirk and heavy lidded golden eyes; he moved his body to give my eyes different angles of his tightly muscled figure. He is teasing me, the bastard is teasing me; I blushed so hard as I looked down at the ground, my whole face was beet red and ached with the rush of blood.  
What was going on, this has literally never happened before; I was trained from a young age to use my body to get closer to targets. Not to have someone use their body against me in such a manner, this clown was turning all my moves back on me. I'm going to kill him, I will roast him on a spick; a nice lil clown roast. I won't let him do this to me, I breathed in a couple long breaths before I looked up at him. I made sure my face only showed his death, it was too soon to play this card; but he had completely thrown me off my guard.   
I looked up to find his wide chest in my view, he had stepped close enough to get a death blow; I was in my completely human state so he had a chase of killing me like this. I blinked hard as I sucked in air, as I forced myself to remain calm; I didn't want him to know I was spooked.  
Well, I remained calm until he reached up and cupped my chin firmly but there was a softness to it too, he made me look up at him; his nails pressing slightly into my skin making me feel the slight threat if I didn’t move how he wanted me too. My stomach tightened so hard as a thrill rushed through my body.  
My eyes met his for the first time, and the golden pools of honey that his eyes are, are deep enough to drown in. I glared at him as I slipped my hand out of sight to grab one of my throwing knives, I could unsheathe them the fastest so they were my best option at this moment. I wrapped my fingers around a handle as he leaned into me and whispered. 

"I see a Demon in you" He purred the words against my skin, his breath dancing across my lips; I couldn't help but breath it in, one small taste and I could be happy.   
I was distracted once again by the tall, mysterious auburn haired man. So distracted I didn't notice the other man about to walk past us, the man reached out and groped my ass. It wasn't just an accidental swipe across my ass, he fully gripped my curves; forcing me to jump and a look of shock must have crossed my face as I remembered things like this happening to me from long ago.  
I was trained to remain in control and to let men or women enjoy my body how they saw fit, just so I could get close enough to get them alone. I didn't want to go through that trauma all over again, just so a man could grope me. I fucking wanted his arm, Hell I wanted them both so he couldn’t touch another woman without consent; I will cut them off and let him bleed out on the floor. The idea of such a thing made my heart beat a lil bit faster.   
I went to pull the blade on my thigh instead of the throwing blade I already had grabbed in my hand, the blades on my thighs were thicker, good for chopping through bones. I pulled the blade ready to cut, only to have Hisoka’s hand leave my face faster than my eyes could follow and then blood splattered all over my face as a thick meaty slap hit the floor of the cave followed by a second.  
I was being showered in the warm rain of it, as they turned into flower petals that brushed across my skin as they danced past and around me. Screams filled the air as I looked at the arms at my feet, as if Hisoka was presenting them to me as a gift; I watched those arms turn into a pool of flowers at my feet. I was honestly a little bit touched at the consideration and how he turned something so raw and violent into something beautiful, but also slightly disappointed those were my arms to dismember.   
Hisoka spoke in a sing-song voice as he looked down at the man at our feet "My how unusual it seems this poor man's arms have turned into flower petals.. Now you see them now you don't. You should be more careful and do apologize when you… Bump into someone."   
The room erupted in whispers about his last attempt at these examinations, I took in as much of the information as I looked up at him. Something dark danced in his eyes, and I knew what it was; blood lust. I have lost myself to such a thing also, and I would have if he would have let me cut the man appendages off.  
I tilted my head as I studied his face for a moment, he is a craving of white alabaster; I couldn't help but reach up to a small speck of blood that landed the side of his mouth. His nen had missed this drop, and it didn't have a chance to turn it into a crimson petal.   
Before I knew what I was doing I brought the drop of blood to my lips, I slowly slid my finger into my mouth; going passed my lips which were already the color of blood. I lost myself to the copper bitter taste of the drop, my eyes shifting to glowing gold for a second as my Demon fought to come out. My shadows nuzzled at my hand, the cool touch bringing me back to myself before I shifted completely.   
My eyes were still locked on his as I remembered who I was, and why I was here. The man Hisoka, now knew exactly what I am; was I imagining things, was he leaning closer to me. The whispers had quieted around the room, as we were trapped in each other's eyes, well all but one whisper. 

"My lil Demon."   
I shook my head, what had he said? Wait did he say anything or was that just the wind in this drafty tunnel. Damn it, why was I losing so much focus around him.   
I raised an eyebrow as I went to question him "Wha….."   
I was cute off by a tall lanky man in a purple suit, he popped in out of nowhere as bells sounded around the room. He started explaining that the exam was about to begin and we were to follow him. Everyone turned and went on their way, everyone but Hisoka; he was still locked on me. Waiting until we were almost alone, he looked like he was going to move closer to me, but thought better of it, cause he gave me one smile then turned to walk after the group.   
Why was I here again, why did I travel all this way? Oh right it was to kill the clown, that for some reason awoke things in me I have never felt; he is dangerous. I hate feeling this in enthralled, it was alien and brought up things I really never wanted to feel again. I needed to kill him, go back to what I was; no what I am.  
I turned and ran after him, as I pulled the shadows back around me so they laid flat to the eye hopeful that no one say my shadow move on its own, how could I be so stupid. I had released some of my power, when I was trying to fly under the radar here.


	3. Shadows first Embrace

If there was one thing I truly hated it was running, it wasn't the exercise aspect of it; it's the giggle of my breasts with each step. Even with them being so tightly bound for combat, the struggle of running was jiggling them loose, I was going to have to rearrange them when we stopped. I would stop and do it now, but I was keeping up and I really didn't want to have to sprint back to where I was in the group, well where I was in the group didn't fucking matter; I just didn't want to take my eyes off this stupid clown. Plus a small part of me was enjoying the sight of him in front of me, and I was fully leering at his ass; while he was focused on the leader of the group. 

I wasn't the only one leering, all the men's eyes around me were locked on to my chest; I wasn't flattered. I know full well I was being a hypocrite, I didn't care; I'm not a fucking object. I was looking at Hisoka’s bottom in admiration at the beauty of it, they wanted to use me then to toss me away like yesterday's trash. Anger took hold and I quickly released my nen to free the blades on my wrists sliding the forearm length blades out, the Sharp metallic clicks of them locking into place was menacing on its own; but I wanted to give them more to think about then just them being out as I threatened them within an inch of there life.

I released a small amount of nen, to give me a burst of inhuman speed as I quickly darted around cutting belts and pants free of every man and or woman that I had noticed with their eyes locked on my chest. It all happened before they could blink, one moment they were jogging an ogling my breasts; the next they were tripping over the cloth of their pants. It caused a small pile up of body's but most people behind us leaped over the dazed pervs easily, and none of them matched my pace; leaving me be as if they too were unsure what I would do next. I bet they didn’t even see me move just, one second we were all running then the next everyone around me was in a pile on the ground; like them I would be extra cautious. 

I was so pleased I couldn’t help the grin that pulled at my lips, I turned my body back to face forward only to have Hisoka looking at me with a gleam in his eye, he too was enjoying my antics. Or was it something else, there was something dark there; he was eyeing me as if I was a small bunny and he was a large panther that was trying to choose whether or not to leap from the tree to go for the kill. My heart gave a sudden leap, as something low in my stomach flipped and tightened. A small gasp slipped from my lips, I couldn't help it as my eyes widened with the shock of it. I wanted to cover myself up, to leave his line of sight; but then again I wanted to feel more of this. The darkness around me thickened as My shadows started to come to my aid, sensing my unease with this man once again. I was thankful I was able to hold them back with a sudden thought 'not yet'. 

He slowed down and matched the pace of my short legs, making him the only one that was anywhere near me, I had scared enough of them off with the flash of my power. Ha, or it was the murderous clown next to me… Who Knew. I was so stupid for once against letting my anger get the better of me, I never…. Well not never I have a tendency to be a bit… temperamental, but never on the job; I usually could keep my head straight and not be bothered by anything. I am completely off my game and Damn it all, I was already having a hard time; I just wanted these people to think of me as a mysterious woman who was just here for my hunters license. He moved his body closer to me as we ran, he was so close he reached out and lifted my arm with the blade still locked in place. Fuck, I forgot to slide them back up to the hidden sheath. 

"You surprised me again My lil Demon" He purred at me as his finger tightened around my forearm as the other hand moved to slide his fingertips along the length of the dark metal. 

I had picked the metal like this so it wouldn't catch the light as I hunted, all my blades were this full dark color and infused with so much of my nen they were practically part of my body.. Only my looks were flashy, my blades were not meant to catch the eye until they were buried deep into someone; but they had obviously caught his. 

He continued to speak, as his finger ran over a spot of blood on the blade; I had nicked someone in my furry. "You beat me to the punch, I also didn't like them looking upon you; though I quite enjoyed watching you play with them darling." 

I blinked rapidly as I tripped my mind dancing with that comment. "Oo.."

If it wasn't for his grip on my arm holding me up I would have landed on my face. I blushed so hard my cheeks ached; jerked my arm free of his hold even though I really didn't mind his hand wrapped around my arm. I let the nen wash through me as his fingers left my sleeve, forcing the blades back in place against my arms. His hand hovered above my aura, he caressed it for the split second that I flared it to life; I stubbled again as that slight caress was felt across my body like an invisible hand that had moved from my sternum down to the top of my pantie line. I knew it was his nen he rubbed against mine for I felt his flare to life at the exact moment mine did. I caught myself this time with my skilled reflexes, as I turned my head to look up at his golden eyes with a glare; how fucking dare he take such liberties. 

It was the first time that someone had touched me that way, I had never had a lover that was also a nen user; this opened a lot of possibilities. What… Did I just fucking think lover.. oh fuck. I had lost the glare on my eyes as my mind fought with itself, and he obviously noticed my lack of conviction. As my eyes softened his eyes twitched with his amusement, there was no hungry panther this time; just the light of humor could be seen. It helped me jerked myself free of his eyes, as anger that he was laughing at me took hold. I was fucking tired of it, tired of this fucking job; tired of fucking running. I looked down an glared at my fucking chest, and I was tired of these bouncing fun bags; I should just cut them off. 

I growled low in my throat as I saw the stairs, I bounded up them easily as I spoke "I'm not your anything.. Hisoka…." I hissed his name, wait a min. "Why did you call me a demon." 

He leaned into me as he spoke, not shaken at all at my cold demeanor towards him. "You forget, I've tasted your power; here and back at our first encounter" 

"Those were just… small flares.." I growled out, more angry at myself for those slip ups. 

He was close enough I felt his breath on the side of my neck as hair tickled along my skin as he spoke. "Exactly…. One small surge of power and then there is your… blood.. Lust.." the last words were barely a whisper upon my skin. 

I shivered for him as the sudden pang in my stomach was back, and a small whimper slipped out my throat, but I held my mouth as I clasped my lips firmly shut in protest. I know he heard it, cause he breathed again at my neck for a moment like he was smelling me. For fucks sake. I tripped full on this time, and I prayed as I plummeted to the steps of the stairs; I wanted to land just right on these fucking stairs to brake my neck and or crack my head open. That's right, one of the deadliest women alive wanted to be taken out by a staircase; it would be a glorious death to be sure. 

In a smooth twist of his body, he fully caught me this time; lifting me easily, putting me back on my feet. Stopping us on the stairs for a moment. My breathing was labored as I looked up to find myself warm and wrapped up in his arms, he held me tight pulling us to the side as two boys raced passed racing to the top of the stairs. We were in the shadows, my domain; they wrapped around us for a moment closing us off from the world. They knew I didn't want to be seen, so we weren't; he is holding me so tightly I won't be able to shift out of my skin to truly join the shadows. Who was I fucking kidding I could still do it with his arms wrapped around me, but I didn't want too. 

I looked up to trace my eyes up his wide chest, slowly making my way up to his neck; I noticed that he too was breathing harder and his pulse was catching speed, more so than when he was running. I smiled, I affected him too; and I want to know just how much. I leaned into him pressing my heaving chest against his, letting my breasts press against the lower part of his chest. I stood up on my tippy toes as I traced my eyes up along his jawline, I wanted to lick my way up that jaw and I let him see the raw need in my eyes as my body melted against his. I wanted to nuzzle my face along his neck, breath in the scent of him; as I marked his skin with the smell of me and as I licked and nibbled on his pale tight flesh. I slowly looked at his lips, as I thought about what he would taste like; something sweet I was betting and I was so tempted to find out. I looked up to see his eyes following my every move and thought in my eyes, and there was a blaze trapped in his eyes. A burning fire so bright, I would be turned to ash with only a few moments like I was a moth trapped in his light trying to find next to his fire, but I was unaware my wings were about to be burned away. 

The sound of passing footsteps, as another few people passed brought us back to ourselves. He loosened this hold on me as I reluctantly lowered my body away from him. The promises of what could have been was plain in our bodies and in his eyes as they stayed latched onto mine. 

Right before I dropped the shadows and stepped away from him he whispered. "You will be my lil Demon." 

Heat rushed my face as I turned and pushed away from him "Dream on clown." 

He dropped his arms with a smile on his lips like he knew something I didn't. I wanted to fucking hit him, I will never belong to anyone; ever again. I rushed up into the murky light, not going to be the last to exit the tunnel. I need to focus on something else, not him; yes he is the target, but…. I need space. I will just focus on the exam, it will distract me for a while; then I will rethink what to do about him and this building ache in my stomach.


End file.
